What do you say?
by arrowtiger332
Summary: Percy wants Annabeth but doesn't know how to get her. Silena convinces him to let her help. Nico wants help from her, but will have to help her first. Nico wants Emily, Annabeth's half sister, but realizes he loves someone else. Of course, Silena knew and was figuring out a plan for them the whole time. First fanfic NO FLAMES PLEASE! Rated T for... language? I don't know
1. Chapter 1

**Hi... hi. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON. I'M A GIRL, I AM NOT A MAN. I DON'T LOOK LIKE RICK RIORDAN, I DON'T TALK LIKE RICK RIORDAN. I'M JUST NOT RICK RIORDAN, OK? DON'T ACCUSE ME OF BEING HIM! I'M NOT HIM! Just don't.**

**- DANI :)**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were walking back to our cabins after helping the younger kids with their arts and crafts. We were alone because, like always, Grover was with Juniper. As we were walking Annabeth stopped and said, "You know what seaweed brain? I'm glad you're my best friend."

I smiled at her "Right back at you wise girl," I replied, laughing. "So," I said, "how's your architecture working out for you?"

Her eyes lit up as she spoke, "Oh my gods Percy!" Blah, blah, blah all I could hear was her voice saying my nick-name "seaweed brain" ringing in my ears and her eyes, all I could think about were those stormy grey eyes boring into mine. Her hair, oh her beautiful shiny hair with perfect princess curls looking the same as they did when I first saw her. Lost in thought I didn't realize she had stopped talking, I was finally brought back to Earth when someone waved a hand in front of my face and then… "EARTH TO SEAWEED BRAIN," Annabeth yelled.

"Y - Yes?" I stuttered blushing slightly.

"Curfew is in 2 minutes," she whispered urgently. "We've gotta go!"

We said goodnight and ran to our separate cabins. I went in to find Silena sitting on one of the bunks. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I know you like her," Silena said with a look of triumph on her face.

"WH-what do you mean, WHO?" I stammered in rage and fear, she couldn't have known! HOW DID SHE KNOW?

"Annabeth OBVIOUSLY!" she said in that DUH kind of voice. "Who else would it be?"

"Nuh-uh," I said sounding like a kindergartener.

"Oh Percy, my dear, dear Percy I am a daughter of Aphrodite I know ALL when it comes to love." She said in that DUH voice again. "I'm here to help you get her!"

"But how do you know, other than the fact that you're the daughter of the goddess of love?"

"I see the way you look at her DUH"

"Okay then," I said awkwardly, was it that obvious? "What's the plan?"

"Meet me in the Aphrodite cabin tomorrow after lunch," she said and walked out.

I wondered how she managed to get back to her cabin without the harpies finding out. Eventually I gave up; all that thinking was hurting my brain. As I changed into my pajamas I smiled to myself; I was going to get Annabeth whether I have help or not.


	2. Need help, Nico?

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY FREAKING JACKSON. I WISH I DID, BUT SADLY :( I DON'T! WAIT! I CAN *GETS MISCHEVIOUS GRIN* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Annabeth POV

* * *

At breakfast that morning I sat with my siblings at the Athena table. I looked over at Percy, he looked miserable sitting there all alone at the Poseidon table. I wanted to go sit by him but Chiron probably wouldn't let me. Then suddenly out of nowhere a hellhound appeared with a boy standing next to it. It was Nico. Nico went over and sat by Percy ignoring the looks from the other campers, Chiron, and Dionysus. He started talking to Percy and I was just sitting there staring.

I started thinking about his eyes that are greener than the sea and his black hair that is kinda wavy. I thought about how cute he looks when he's nervous. And then… the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Nico started walking towards me.

"Hey," he said, "what ya doin'?"

"Oh I'm just applying ointment to an elephant," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Well I hope your elephant gets better," he said laughing. "Anyway I need to talk to you."

"Can this wait, Nico?" I asked I was not in the mood to talk at the moment.

"No, but your elephant can wait," he said smiling.

"I'm serious I really don't want to talk, Nico," I said keeping a straight face.

"Just for a second?" he pleaded. "Please?"

"Alright fine," I said reluctantly and we walked over by the arts and crafts cabin.

"Okay so…" Nico said blushing.

"What?"

"My dad wants me to get a girlfriend," he said quickly.

"So? Why do you need to talk to me about this?"

"Because I like your sister," he said even quicker than before and his cheeks quickly turning scarlet.

"Well she's walking by right there. Go talk to her!"

"I can't."

"Go now before I get the Aphrodite cabin over here to do it for you!"

"FINE"

And he ran over there blushing madly I couldn't help but laugh. I ran over to Silena; she NEEDED to see this.

**IF YOU LIKEY THEN GOOD. IF YOU DON'T THEN zebras, zebras! Zebras, Zebras! ZEBRAS!**


	3. A favor? Seriously?

**Hi guys! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU. I've just been lazy and busy. I actually already made this chapter before I updated last, I just forgot, then I remembered, yet was too lazy to update. Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson, Percabeth, or Thalico (later in the story.) **

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Nico POV

I walked over to Emily blushing like crazy, I looked back to see Annabeth laughing hysterically and Silena right next to her watching me. I didn't know what to do, so I ran back to them.

"What are you doing," Annabeth said. "Get back over there."

I turned to Silena, "I need your help."

"Let's go over there and talk about it," she said pointing towards the other side of the cabin.

Silena and I walked to the back of the arts and crafts cabin. "Alright Nico," Silena said confidently. "We have to make a plan."

"Ok"

"But we don't have that much time because I'm already helping Percy, so you're going to have to do me a favor."

"Did Percy have to do you a favor?"

"No."

"So why do I have to do you one?"

"He didn't do me a favor because Percy didn't ask for help."

"So you did it willingly?" Nico asked frowning.

"Yes"

"And he let you?"

"It took some convincing, but yes," Silena said laughing. "It's a simple favor, anyway"

"Fine, what is it?"

Silena's smile faded and there were tears in her eyes.


End file.
